leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Volibear/Strategy
Skill usage * is a great way of baiting enemies to overcommit in a fight to kill you. It heals a lot in a fairly short amount of time. However, note that it is less effective against burst damage. ** , other heals and shields stack very well with , because you can use them to survive burst at low HP. * also gives a stack of . If you're at two stacks, use to throw the enemy behind you and go in for the kill with . * deals additional damage based on the enemy's missing health; due to this fact and its high cooldown, it's better to use it to finish off an enemy rather than initiating with it, since it scales better later in the fight. * Flinging an enemy with and then activating makes it difficult for enemies to run from you, giving you an opportunity to drop their health down with normal attacks and finish them off with . ** Alternatively, when chasing very fast opponents with , using to slow them can let you catch up to them and fling them. * can be used to differentiate a champion from its copy, in the case of or , as it will slow the champion but fear the copy. * While jungling with Volibear, you can use to fear minions in the middle of their attack animations, thereby cancelling that attack. While this may make only a small difference with one camp, this may be more significant if kept in mind throughout the whole path, especially against the slow attacking Blue Golem. Also you should always use after smite or when a monster is at half-health, as it deals additional damage based on missing health. * is very effective for pushing and farming, as using it and can clear minion waves quite effectively, and combined with Attack Speed can deal a nice amount of damage to champions as well. * Remember that you can use to finish off an enemy when you are barely out of range by attacking nearby minions or monsters. * Volibear excels at being in the middle of a teamfight and should be the first to follow an initiator. Generally, Volibear should take on the ADC (attack damage carry). They will often lack disables and burst damage to get through quickly, and with you will be dealing a lot of damage to them and everyone around them. can completely ruin their positioning (and interrupt any channeled abilities like )when combined with to prevent escapes. * When combined with a stun, can easily pick an enemy from its team. Using the stun before will make it easier to pick one out, but using it after will lock them down longer and prevent escapes or retribution from tougher enemies. Be careful though, as the enemy team may take this as an initiation and launch a full assault, though you (and a tanky ally) should be at the front to take the blow (which you should be able to take). Build usage * synergizes very well with your passive allowing you to heal for a lot more over the duration. * Building attack damage and health is a good choice. This allows Volibear to become one of the best 1v1 and 2v1 fighters in the game from the high amount of damage from and the extra 155 damage added to auto attacks from . A good build to use for AD/Health is to start with , then work your way into and . * Two of the primary Volibear items are and . is a better value, but because Volibear has trouble sticking onto a target past his initial burst, may be better against teams with heavy escape mechanisms. * When building offense on Volibear, it is important to remember that scales well off of attack speed and that is much easier to trigger the faster you can get three attacks off. This means that building attack speed as your offensive source is very profitable. ** is one of the primary offense items for Volibear, as it gives both good offense and good defense, allowing him to serve both his primary roles. * is a great item for Volibear, granting him Tenacity (which leaves him free to choose other Boots), Attack Speed (synergizes well with his ), Attack Damage, Cooldown Reduction (helps with his long cooldowns, most notably on ) and 10% bonus Movement Speed, which helps you stick to enemies that try to run from you. Getting will increase your sticking power even more with high Movement Speed, Slow Reduction and Tenacity. Recommended builds Countering * early game is strong, so be wary of approaching his turret, due to his healing from and throw-back from . * him when he is low on health to reduce the effect of his . ** will almost entirely negate the heal from at level 1. * greatly depends on having high amounts of health to add damage to his . Consider and on physical damage champions or and on magic damage champions. ** also works quite well at the beginning of a fight, as its damage is based on 15% of the target's maximum health and amplifies all magic damage that champion takes by 20% for 4 seconds. * Keep your team spread when attacking to minimize the AoE damage from . * If you see Volibear charging at you with , and you know that you will not be able to prevent being hit, it sometimes can be a good idea to move to the side shortly before he hits you. That way you do not get thrown into the direct opposite direction of your escape route, which sometimes can give you the inch you need to survive. * If you got hit by , you should quickly decide if you can choose another escape route instead of your initial one. If you can, you do not have to run past him and receive less hits. * abilities may seem like they are good at chasing champions, but because they have long cooldowns and because they are all melee range, he cannot keep up an extended chase. As long as your tank absorbs the initial burst, is fairly vulnerable to kiting. * damage relies on attack speed, particularly his abilities and . This makes attack speed reduction items such as or strong against him. * Stuns are the most effective way to keep away from your team, since grants him a 4 second 45% movement speed bonus when moving towards an enemy champion, which is generally long enough to outlast slows or fast enough to ignore them. * and both have pretty high cooldowns. The best time to engage him is when both are on cooldown, though since is his main source of sustained damage and can be reduced by , his is the most important aspect when fighting him. Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVrWNNnhSww Category:Champion strategies